Not What We Seem
by maxibatts
Summary: The Winchester's get a call from Ellen, she's got a job for them hunting possible vampires in Forks.Dean's determined to kill them but Sam not so sure.Set a month after Breaking Dawn and in season 2 of Supernatural. : Enjoy!:
1. Chapter 1

Not What We Seem…

Easing himself into the familiar cushioned seats of his brothers beloved Impala, Sam decided he was getting way to… well, close to the car. At one time it just used to be a way of getting from A to B, now it was a home from home and he was even starting to think of it as a she. He didn't even mind the heavy pounding of Metallica so much anymore, still, Dean could do to turn it down a couple of notches, he didn't want to go deaf within the next decade.

"Finished pondering yet Scully?" Sam's older brother asked with a playful smirk tugging around the edges of his mouth.

"I guess you won't be wanting this pie then…"

"Hey now don't be hasty!"

Debating whether to tease his older brother a little longer, the youngest Winchester gave in to his brother's needy look and handed him the pie. Cradling the pie in his large hands Dean raised it slowly to his mouth then proceeded to take a huge bite spraying crumbs all down his shirt and onto his lap. Brushing these off quickly Dean announced his latest piece of news.

"I've just got off the phone with Ellen. She's got a job for us."

"Oh?" Sam replied questioningly before going back to wondering how Dean could fit so much into what looked like such a small mouth.

"Well she said there's been rumours of what sounds like vampires in Forks. She wondered if we fancied taking the job."

"Uhmm…" Still in his own world Sam acknowledged his brothers words without looking and carried on staring at the blurred scenery out of the window.

"She also asked if you'd be willing to get a hair cut and wear a frilly skirt."

"Ok…" Realising what he'd just heard Sam sat bolt upright and scowled at his older brother "Dean! What did you tell her?"

Relishing his brothers mistake Dean smiled and answered

"That we'd take it, of course."

There was a moment of silence in he car as Sam took in this information and slouched back into the seat.

"So what shade of pink frills would you like Samantha?"

Dean smirked as Sam pouted.

"Jerk"

"Bitch"

Cranking up the Metallica loud, he brothers sped off in the direction of Forks; the sun glinting off the back window sparkling in the distance.

**********

The gentle pattering of raindrops on her window alerted Bella it was morning in the small town of Forks. She smiled as she remembered s time when the sound of rain would have filled her with misery, but now she loved the typical Forks weather. Hearing a sound barely louder than a whisper outside her door Bella tensed, ready to pounce. She spun round, her chocolate brown hair no more than a blur whipping around her face. Letting put a breath she didn't realise she had been holding, Bella relaxed as she recognised the face in front of her. She snuggled into the arms of her boyfriend. Husband! Bella mentally corrected herself. That was definitely going to take some getting used to. Edward gave a happy sigh as Bella looked up and gazed into his golden eyes. A perfect moment before Renesmee woke up, soon shattered by Alice running in, seemingly breathless, alerting the young couple that something was wrong. Worry flickered over her usually smiling face.

"There's something I've just seen that's bad. Very bad."

Remembering everything bad that had ever happened to Bella since he came into her life, Edward drew in a sharp breath before asking Alice what she had seen.

"It's two hunters. Brothers I think. They're coming. For us."

To Edward it felt like a sharp dagger piercing his heart. To survive everything with the Volturi for this? It didn't seem fair.

"Wait! What are hunters?" Bella's soft voice interjected; her eyes wide with questions but, and Edward was both pleased and a little worried to see there was no trace of fear in those beautiful eyes. Giving Alice a look, Edward elaborated.

"Hunters are people normally motivated purely by revenge. They're dangerous and this need for vengeance makes them good at what they do. Basically they hunt and kill all things supernatural. We've only had one encounter with these people before. They were in town hunting a vengeful spirit but found us instead, they wouldn't listen to anything we said and were coming to kill us that night. But, unfortunately the spirit got to them first. We couldn't help and moved away to Forks."

Alice quickly interjected "They might not sound like much but they know a way to kill us, definitely don't underestimate us and our powers and have no conscience to get in the way."

Stunned into silence Bella's thoughts were racing over this new revelation. After everything that had happened was it so hard for her and her family to have a normal life. Well as normal as it can get when you're an immortal (well apparently not) vegetarian vampire. She couldn't understand why these people just couldn't listen to reason.

"But we don't hurt people."

"It doesn't matter to them, we're not fully human. That's all they care about; it's black and white to them, not shades of grey."

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**Not What We Seem Chapter 2**

Dean plonked his brother's girly form of cappuccino and his own black coffee on the diner's sticky table top. Shuffling into the plastic covered benches that stood either side of the table, he sighed as he noticed Sam with his laptop again. Damn thing got more love than Dean gave his Impala, and that was saying something.

"Got anything Geek-Boy?"

Sam answered by swiftly spinning his laptop round so Dean could see the newspaper reports that littered the screen.

"There's been about ten killings, which would suggest a large-ish nest. All found near and around the woods."

"Makes sense, not much light there."

"Here's the weird thing though; the killings started about two months ago then suddenly stopped."

"Maybe the son's of bitches got smarter?"

"There would still be missing people though. What if these people are like Lenore's nest? They might not feed off humans. What if it's not vampires at all?"

Dean sighed inwardly. Sam had always been the questioning type, never quite satisfied with the simple answers. It's what made Sam, well, Sam; it made Dean love him even more. Didn't mean it wasn't annoying though.

"Look at the autopsy report Sammy. Bite marks, drained of blood. Does that sound like anything else to you?"

"No…but…I guess I was just hoping Lenore's weren't the only ones trying to go against their instinct to kill."

The sad tinge to Sammy's words stuck in Dean's heart as he realised Sam was thinking about his weird physic powers and demon blood again. Didn't he realise nothing bad was going to happen to him as long as his older brother was around?

"Come on, let's go search the woods, shouldn't take too long, besides I fancy a huge hamburger right now!"

********

The whole Cullen family gathered in their overly large living room as they debated about the new danger they were all in.

_We need to move. They're going to be here soon. _Was the basic line of Edward and Alice's side.

"They're hunters! They won't let us go unharmed; we need to get rid of them. They fight without conscience, so should we."

Rosalie and Emmett had decided a face-off was a better idea. The soothing voice of Carlisle Cullen weaved its way through the heated discussion and lowered the tension in the room considerably.

"What exactly did your vision involve Alice?"

Recounting her vision, Alice closed her eyes and began in a quiet voice.

"There were two of them. One quite tall and the other looked determined. The younger of the two seemed reluctant, like he didn't want to be there. They had just found the clearing and our house when…"

"Carry on Alice."

"…When we went out to meet them. That's when it all went terribly wrong. There was some kind of stand-off, and the younger one got hurt, which made his friend really angry and upset; he really cares about that guy. The last bit was the older one picking up a knife and coming after us."

The room was quiet as Alice finished her story. None of the Cullen's were looking at each other, afraid that their own fear would be reflected back in their siblings golden eyes.

"What do we do?" questioned Bella

"We shall peacefully try and dissuade them from hurting us. Edward you get inside their heads and see what they want from this hunt. Em-"

"That's simple! Our heads."

Carlisle was cut off by Rosalie's scoffing

"Now Rosalie. Come on, all this time trying to not hurt anyone and then we go and kill these two. It's against our morals! Just think about it, if we kill these two who knows how many other hunters will come for us. Now you and Emmett will come with us, but stay hidden, in case things do go bad. Alice, Jasper, Esme and Bella, you stay here with Renesmee."

"I'm not letting you go out there Edward."

Bella's heart grew cold when she heard the plan. Edward couldn't leave her, not again.

"We promised we would never leave each other again!"

"I know, but it's only outside of the house and someone needs to stay and look after Nessie."

"For the last time my daughter is not called Nessie!"

This sentence, although meant as serious, became the comedic relief they all needed and released some more of the tension in the room.

"Well that's sorted then?" Carlisle concluded, looking around the room for an answer. There was an unspoken worry in the air. No-one was really happy with the plan, but if it would keep their family safe then they were willing to accept it.

"What time will they be coming Alice?"

"About now." Breathed Alice, watching as the party gathered and headed out the door. Just as Edward turned to pull it shut, Bella ran and kissed him full on the lips. He wasn't expecting it and got a Mexican wave of shivers up his spine. Kissing was so much better now he didn't have to hold back in fear of hurting her fragile body. Bella gently pulled away, before looking him in the eyes and whispering

"I love you."

"I love you too." Looking longingly at his wife and child Edward slipped out to catch up with the rest of the gang.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Not What We Seem

Quick note: Didn't realise quite how short the Twilight bit was but I'm posting the next one now to try and make up for it! Thank you so much for reviewing i wasn't expecting anyone to! You've all cheered me up after i found out the asylum 3 convention was actually in the uk and i could've gone! *Sigh*

* * *

The thickness of the woods was beginning to annoy Sam. His tall frame was more in the way than helping and he'd already had an especially low branch hit him in the face, covering his light brown bangs in pine needles. Just after thinking things couldn't get any worse he tripped over a large twisted tree root that seemed too had grown there for the sole purpose of causing Sam pain and embarrassment. Picking himself up and wiping his hands on his, now ruined, jeans Sam surreptitiously turned to see if his brother had noticed his little trip to meet the ground. Unfortunately, he had. Laughing at his younger brother's misfortune, Dean turned, raised his leg to step over the root and promptly tripped over the exact same root, causing a very undignified downward descent face first into the mud. As Dean raised his head out of the sticky paste of leaves and mud that covered the forest floor he saw Sam in fits of laughter offering a shaky hand to help his brother up. Batting it away Dean got up and headed towards what looked like the edge of a clearing. Taking a few deep breaths, Sam followed, his shoulders still quivering with laughter.

The brightness of the clearing was so different to the darkness of the woods that both Winchester's had to slow down considerably so their eyes could adjust. When they could finally see without white spots weaving across their vision, they quickly took in the surroundings. The sun shone across the grassy clearing and small flowers poked their heads above tufts of wild grass. There was a large house to one side of the clearing and a thick barrier of trees all round them. Both noticing the house at the same time the brothers headed in that direction. Feeling a light breeze at the back of his neck, Sam spun round, aiming his arrow soaked in dead man's blood around the clearing.

"Woah dude, what was that about?"

"I thought I saw something in the trees."

"Probably just a wild animal. Come on, I bet they're in there."

Dean nodded in the general direction of the house. Sam turned his head to look in the direction Dean was pointing when he noticed the sunlight catching off something moving towards them.

"Dean, I think we've got a problem."

********

Edward could see his sibling's worries and thoughts catching on his own. He needed to clear his mind so he could listen out for the two hunters. Starting to slow so as not to give the trigger-happy hunters an excuse to shoot, Edward noticed their weapons. Letting out a worried gasp he whispered

"Dead man's blood."

He'd never seen it used before but heard about what it could do to vampires. If that stuff got into a vampire's bloodstream it was like a deadly poison. Realising these hunters would do anything to get the job done Edward shivered and hoped to God Carlisle plan would work. For all their sakes.


	4. Chapter 4

Not What We Seem Chapter 4

It's me again! lol umm this might be seeming a bit Dean hating but i promise i'll bring it back! Really!

* * *

As the group of vampires slowly approached them, Dean noticed there was something different about this nest. The light seemed to refract off their skin, shattering into millions of rainbows around them.

"That's new."

"What do you think they want?"

"To invite us to their next tea party. What do you think Sammy?"

To be honest, Dean didn't know why they were coming and this strange turn of events was starting to worry him.

"Please lower your weapons, we don't mean any harm."

A mid thirties looking, blond vampire appeared in the brother's line of vision with one who looked in his late teens. As if normal vampires weren't bad enough, Dean thought to himself, this one was probably a moody emo vampire. Great. Dean pretended to consider their request before answering sarcastically.

"Yeah, sure. Then you can come round to our house later and we'll braid each other's hair and share secrets."

Dean noticed the younger one looking at Sam like he was trying to work out what his blood would taste like.

"Hey you! Back off from him!"

The older one, Blondie, Dean decided; started to speak again.

"We aren't here to hurt anyone. We don't drink from humans."

"How do you explain all the deaths then" came Dean's defiant reply "About two months back?"

He noticed the two vampires share a meaningful glance before murmuring something that sounded like Volturi? Suddenly something moved into Dean's peripheral vision and swung his crossbow to point at the flash of white he had just seen.

"It's a trap Sam!"

********

Edward was only vaguely aware of the latest situation as he crawled through the mess that was Sam's mind. He realised that Sam was willing to listen to their pleas, and was unhappy with his brother for rushing into this. Just about to tune out of the hunter's mind the strength of Sam's next thought sent Edward reeling.

"No Dean!"

Edward came out of Sam's head, blinking as he tried to rid himself of the hunter's lingering thoughts. Staring desperately at the situation unfolding in front of him, Edward focused on Dean's thoughts instead, as a last attempt to find the hunters weaknesses. As soon as he tuned in Edward knew. Every thought of Dean's was something along the lines of protecting hi brother. He wasn't thinking about anything else, not even the imminent danger he was in, just pure love for his brother.

Looking up, Edward noticed with horror that Dean was slowly loosening his grip on the arrow, ready to send it on its deadly journey to Rosalie's heart. Hearing Emmett's thoughts before he saw him Edward knew that if Emmett tried to stop Dean it would end in both of them being killed. He couldn't let that happen. Emmett began running towards Dean. What was obviously milliseconds felt like hours to Edward as he watched the older hunter turn and raise his crossbow at the blur that was Emmett. Hoping this would work Edward screamed

"Go for Sam! Dean won't do anything if you've got him!"

As soon as the words spilt out of his mouth the teenage vampire felt hot shame exploding out of his heart at exploiting the obviously strong bond between the two brothers, but it was the only thing Edward could think of. He just hoped they would understand that.


	5. Chapter 5

Not What We Seem Chapter 5

Really short this time but I've got the next one ready!

* * *

"Let him go! I swear to God if you hurt him I'll hunt you bitches down!"

Dean felt icy cold tendrils of fear squeezing at his heart. It was his job to protect Sammy and he'd let him down again. The eldest Winchester tried desperately to keep his emotions under control, but his attempts were useless. That monster had Sammy!

"Emmett you've made your point, let him go!"

That was Blondie again, although Dean could barely hear him. All he could see was his younger brother trying to wiggle his way out of the hold the butch vampire had on him. Tightening his grip on his squirming shield Emmett forgot how fragile humans could be and a loud crack rang out across the clearing. That must have been one of Sam's ribs realised Dean feeling fury build in his body. Sam gasped in pain but carried on fighting the vampire's grip, however the hold was too tight and it was starting to restrict his breathing. His struggling arms were starting to slow and his movements becoming uncoordinated. Watching his brother slump as the lack of oxygen getting to his lungs caused his body to succumb to unconsciousness, Dean felt nothing but pure, hot fury.

********

As soon as the hunter in Emmett's arms lost consciousness Edward realised his sibling had lost control of his primal urges and given in. The lure of Sam's blood and the need to protect Rosalie had gotten to him. Edward decided to take action. Leaping at Emmett in a graceful blur he tackled him to the ground; the strong hold on Sam loosening, but without the support of the vampire's hold Sam's body hit the unforgiving clearing floor and lay still.

"Come on Emmett! Fight against it!"

I can't! He smells so good and they deserve it anyway."

"No-one deserves to die Emmett. Fight it to show them we're not what they think we are!"

Suddenly Rosalie and Carlisle were at their side offering strong hands to help them up from the muddy ground they'd been struggling on. As Dean cradled his brother's limp body in his arms, the Cullen's looked on, unsure how to proceed.


	6. Chapter 6

**Not What We Seem Chapter 6**

Right, I'm going to have to type the rest of it up now! I've just finished the whole story after really annoying my family with it for the past few days so I'm sort of dedicating it to them.

**

* * *

  
**

"No-no no… Sammy wake up." Holding his brother close Dean began to rock back and forth, trying to comfort his broken brother. Realising Sam was slipping in and out of consciousness Dean spread his brother's long body out on the grass. The clearing that had looked so beautiful only moments before looked bleaker now Sammy was injured. Feeling the hairs on the back of his neck tingle Dean reluctantly tore his gaze from his brother's slack features to see Blondie, standing over them.

"Is he ok?"

"I'm going to kill all of you for even touching my brother!"

Dean's voice cracked with emotion as he slowly raised himself to his full height. Which was tall. Glaring at the vampire in front of him, Dean pulled out his hunting knife bursting with fury that Sam was led on the muddy ground struggling for breath.

"I'm sorry. That wasn't meant to happen." Blondie was obviously distressed; he kept running his hands through his perfect hair. "I'm a doctor; I can help, let me help."

"You're not getting your filthy blood sucking hands anywhere near him!" Dean could barely see in front of him, his emotions were literally blinding him. All he could hear was his father's voice, repeating the same phrase over and over again

"Protect your little brother Dean. That's your job."

And now Dean felt like he'd let them both down, just like he always did. Trying to clear his head of emotions like his father had taught him, Dean turned his thoughts to the vampires in front of him. The emo vampire was tugging at Blondie's arm begging him to move away. Taking a step forward Dean raised his knife and hissed through gritted teeth

"You're not going anywhere!"

As the vampires stepped back in fear from the look of pure hatred flashing across the hunter's face, he started to run towards them

"De-uh-een? Please give them a chance!"

Sam spluttered and coughed as he tried to get more words out but his body's need to breathe came first. He found himself gasping for air and could feel his chest tightening; Sam's vision grew cloudy as he slipped into the comfort of the unconsciousness that beckoned him.

Dean turned to acknowledge his brother as he begged the eldest Winchester to let the vampires go. His greeny-blue eyes looking straight into Dean's, seeing directly into his soul, asking him not to harm these monsters. Sammy's blind faith in people still amazed Dean, these people had hurt him, yet he was still willing to give them a chance. Seeing Dean lower his knife, Sam nodded slightly before closing his eyes, knowing his job was done for now. During this unspoken conversation between the two brothers the Cullen's made their swift escape. Dean didn't care for now. He raced to his brother's side begging Sammy to wake up. His brother could be a stubborn bitch when he wanted to and he wasn't going to grace his older brother with his fully conscious presence. Ripping his brother's shirt open Dean tried to pinpoint the source of the youngest Winchester's breathing problems. Seeing the dark purple bruises across the left side of Sam's chest Dean concluded it was probably broken ribs putting pressure on his lungs. If Dean could get Sam back to the motel he could probably patch him up till he could drive him to Bobby's and get it properly seen to. Dean let out a sigh of relief; the injury was nothing they couldn't deal with. Now he just had to work out how to get all 6"4 of his brother through a mile of forest and back to the motel.

********

There was a crisis at the Cullen's. The house was deathly quiet as the nest of vampires mulled over what Edward had just told them. Running his hands through his hair yet again, Carlisle broke the silence by announcing his guilty feelings.

"I should've stayed. I'm a doctor for God's sake! I could've helped."

Trying to calm her husband down, Esme spoke soothingly to him.

"Dean wouldn't have let you anywhere near his brother, he would've killed you first, and then you wouldn't have been able to help anyone."

Taking control of the situation, Esme turned to Edward, asking him

"So you think Sam would listen to us?"

"Errmm… Well yeah I think so… but to try and persuade him I'd have to talk to him, which I've got no chance of doing if Dean's there. And after that-errmm unfortunate incident" Edward paused and looked down at his shoes uncomfortably" I'm not sure he would listen. But I suppose I could try; it's not like we've got any other options. Running away would just mean they follow us."

"But what about Dean? I don't believe he's a bad guy; he really cares about his little brother which is a rare thing nowadays. Unfortunately when we hurt Sam, we hurt Dean."

Bella's gentle voice pointed out the flaw in the vampire's plan. The question hung in the air as the group struggled to find an answer. Suddenly Alice gave a gasp and started to sway slightly, her pale gold eyes turning into a glassy stare. Jasper put his arm around her shoulders and guided her gently to the nearby sofa. Waiting for Alice's vision to finish the Cullen's fell into an uncomfortable silence. Looking up suddenly Alice's eyes turned back to their usual lifelike state and, smiling meekly she told the anxious vampires,

"I don't think getting Dean away from Sam is going to be a problem anymore. He's coming for us and he's majorly pissed."


	7. Chapter 7

**Not What We Seem Chapter 7**

Another short chapter sorry! Oh and bonus points if you can find the hidden lyrics in this chapter. I'll give you a clue 12 Stones- W....S..C... There's a gorgeous supernatural video to this song on youtube as well!

**

* * *

  
**

Dean wasn't quite sure how he'd done it, but he'd finally got his 'little' brother back to the motel. He supposed it was sheer determination because Sam certainly wasn't much help; as for a guy who didn't eat much he weighed a tonne!

After strapping his younger brother's chest to try and stop Sam's ribs from puncturing his lung, Dean pulled the covers over the injured man's sleeping frame. Content to watch his brother sleep for a few hours; Dean was feeling restless now. Even though his brother wasn't horrifically hurt it still felt like he had let Sam down. Bending over his brother's sleeping form Dean whispered,

"I'm sorry Sammy, these monsters are hurting people, and...they hurt you. I know if you were awake you'd try and stop me and you know I can't ignore those puppy dog eyes of yours so I'm going while you can't do anything about it."

Satisfied with his brother's answer of a large snore Dean took one last look at his unaware brother before picking up his machete and slipping out into the blackness of night.

********

Finding Sam and Dean hadn't been hard, Dean's guilty thoughts had been better than a map for Edward. So far the hardest part had been waiting in the trees by the motel while the vengeful hunter thought about the best plan for killing the Cullen's. Trying to keep himself from ripping Dean apart there and then Edward reminded himself that he didn't believe these men were born to be killers and that the brothers had probably been raised to kill everything supernatural. It was normal to them.

Hearing Dean close the motel room door Edward waited until he could see him getting into his car, then leapt to room 266's window. Using his extreme strength Edward yanked it open and stepped into the trashy motel room. Noticing Sam dwarfing the motel bed in the corner of the room, Edward stepped towards the vulnerable young hunter.


	8. Chapter 8

**Not What We Seem Chapter 8**

Changed the format of this one so it's easier to read. It's also got three parts instead of the normal two because otherwise it would be really short!

**

* * *

  
**

Taking a deep breath Edward began to explain everything to the injured hunter. Starting with how they survived on animal blood Edward carried on telling his life story right through from the troubles with James, Laurent and Victoria to the Volturi before finally finishing in the present. Amazed at his own openess Edward waited tensely for the hunter sat opposite him to take all this in.

" So let me get this right. Your wife's been attacked by other vampires three times, you've tried to commit suicide and you've just taken on some seriously poweful vamps on and beaten them?"

Edward nodded slowly with a slight smile on his lips. He'd never heard it put that way before and it made them sound, well, pretty good!

"I thought mine and my brother's lives were bad dude! But I still need to know, where is Dean?"

Edward could see Sam panic as the thought of his brother in danger or hurt in some way chilled him to the bone.

"He's gone to-"

Edward swallowed uncomfortably before carrying on.

" -to sort out my family.I hoped that if I talked to you we could find a way to stop him."

"He went on his own! But there's like, what eight of you? They're gonna kill him!"

Sam started to pull at his covers, screwing his face up in pain whenever he moved his broken ribs, but he persevered, shoving on his shoes before drawing himself up to tower over Edward.

" They won't hurt him." Edward tried to reassure the hunter stood in front of him but failed miserably.

"Yeah sure and I'm a midget. Lead on Dracula."

Must have inherited the sarcastic gene as well thought Edward. Not sure whether to be offended by Sam's previous comment he headed out the door, hearing the hunter behind him grunting in pain with each step.

********

Dean hoped Sam would forgive him for this. He knew that his brother was going to be upset with him or even waiting for him to wake up so they could both go, but Dean didn't want his brother to get hurt anymore. This lot had already proved they were dangerous and Dean didn't want his brother to have another encounter with them. Lifting his machete he headed towards the beckoning bright lights of the Cullen's house.

********

Edward sighed with exasperation. It was getting late and they'd only just made it into the woods. The trees loomed over them, their tops seemingly piercing the midnight blue sky.

"Come on Sam! He's going to be there by now!"

"Yeah well were not all new improved humans!"

Sam was struggling on the uneven ground. Every step was jolting his chest and he could feel the strapping becoming loose, letting his broken ribs push against his lungs. Sam knew he would be finding it hard to breathe soon, but he pushed this thought to the back of his mind. Nothing else mattered until Dean was safe. Sam knew that Dean thought it was his job to protect his younger brother, but didn't he realise Sam needed to protect Dean as well?

Sam took a deep breath and focussed on the situation in hand. Noticing the teen vampire- Edward, he was called, grumbling to himself; Sam quickened his pace, trying to ignore the pain in his side that increased with every step.

"This is taking too long!"

Edward was growing impatient with Sam's low progress and made a risky decision.

"This is going to feel really weird but I can't see any other way of getting there quick enough."

Staring bewilderingly at the anxious vampire in front of him Sam wondered if he'd been wrong to trust him and what was going to happen next. However not even all his years of hunting could have prepared him for what did. Grabbing hold of Sam's wrist with one hand and catching hold of Sam's jacket with the other Edward began to run. As the vampire began to pick up speed the previously defined trees merged into one big leafy green blur. To Sam it looked like he was watching a watercolour painting in a blender. It couldn't have been more than a minute before they were in the clearing. Reeling from shock Sam's knees gave way and he met the ground in an undignified manner for the second time that day.

"Are you ok? I'm sorry about that but I was getting impatient."

Sam sat up, his stomach somersaulting as his brain tried to work out the logic behind what had just happened.

"You lot really aren't like any other vampires we've ever met. Oh, and Edward? I don't ever want to do that again."

Getting up slowly so not to jolt his injured ribs Sam saw Edward smiling sheepishly. Shaking his head the youngest Winchester turned in the direction of the house and noticed a small figure moving towards the side door.

"Dean!"

And then they were running. A hunter and a vampire united in one purpose; to save their families.


	9. Chapter 9

**Not What We Seem Chapter 9**

Right this is probably going to be the last post until Monday. Sorry it's a bit short but i didn't have time to type up any more. Stupid tech homework, anyway hope this will tide you over until after the weekend. Thanks for reviewing, you lot seriously brighten up my day! Bit of Hurt!Sam in this chapter(great!) I'm so mean to Sammy! It's only coz i love him!

**

* * *

  
**

"Dude are you ok? Thank God you didn't go in there Dean! What were you thinking, leaving me? I couldn't live if I lost you, especially not after mom and Jess and now dad!"

Poring his emotions into words Sam looked at his dejected older brother, who was sat outside of the Cullen's house.

"Thank you for not hurting my family."

Edward sat down opposite Dean before looking him straight in the eyes and asked

"Why didn't you do it?"

"I don't know. Something just didn't feel right. Guess you got me a conscience Sammy." Dean looked up at his younger brother who was smiling down on him and then he suddenly plummeted to the ground. As his chest met the floor there was a loud crack, and an unconscious moan escaped from Sam's lips.

"Sam-Sammy!"

Looking at the panicked vampire opposite him Dean said

"I think one of his broken rib's punctured his lung!"

"Carlisle's a doctor! He can help."

Leaving Dean with his injured brother Edward ran into the house.

"Carlisle! Sam's just collapsed outside and Dean thinks a rib has punctured his lung. It looks bad and Sam's struggling to breathe."

Recognising the seriousness of the situation Carlisle sped outside and knelt beside his patient. Pressing his hands lightly against Sam's pale, sweating chest he knew the air leaking into the young man's left lung was causing it to collapse.

"Dean we need to get your brother to a hospital. I work just around the corner, if we move him now he'll definitely make the journey."

"If we even step foot in a hospital we'll be arrested. Plus questions about his injuries aren't going to be helpful for either of us."

Dean pointed to the obvious arm shaped bruise over Sam's ribs, just as the younger Winchester chose that moment to open his eyes.

"De-uhh-an?"

Dropping to his knees beside his brother Dean brushed the bangs out of Sam's eyes before answering

"I'm here Sammy, I'm here."

"It *gasp* hurts to breathe"

"Yeah I know but you gotta keep trying Sam. I need you in good shape so we can take on yellow eyes together."

"I...ow...am...trying...sorry..Dean...."

"Sam? I know you like your beauty sleep but now's not the time. Sammy?"

Dean realised his teasing had gone to waste as his brother slipped into unconsciousness again.

"Dean if you want to help your brother I'm going to have to do this here. To do this we need to get Sam into the house. I'm going to ask Emmett to carry him in. Edward, go and –borrow the necessary equipment from the hospital."

With that Edward sped off into the night. Getting up from his brother's side Dean noticed the vampire Carlisle had motioned to pick up Sam. Realising it was the same one that had hurt Sam in the first place, Dean moved in front of his brother's limp body, pulled a protective stance and glared at the vampire.

"Dean move out of the way! I need to get your brother inside if I'm to help him properly and Emmett's the only one strong enough to carry him without moving his ribs and causing him more pain."

Realising the doctor was right Dean reluctantly stepped away from his brother, allowing the vampire to carry the injured hunter into the kitchen before placing him down gently on the table. Just then Edward appeared with what Carlisle had asked for and began to set up beside the table that was currently a makeshift bed for Sam.

"Right, everyone out. Preferably out of the house please, I don't want anyone being tempted."

Noticing Dean's eyes widen in horror Carlisle beckoned to Edward motioning him to shoo everyone out of the room, including the frantic hunter.

"I'm not leaving you alone with Sam!"

"The way I see it you don't have much choice." Commented Carlisle after pulling on some latex gloves and fixing a determined expression on his pale features.

"Carlisle I need you over here now!"

"Sam!"

Carlisle slammed the door in Dean's face as he ran to his patient. The worried hunter took a step back from the door, all his fears for his brother showing on his face. Finally realising he had nothing to do but wait Dean turned to face the nest of vampires staring at him.


	10. Chapter 10

Not What We Seem Chapter 10

Woo! Here it is the last chapter! Finally! Enjoy and thanks to everyone for reviewing i really love you people!

* * *

"Dean, sit down. You're wearing a hole in our floor."

Sam had been in the vampire's kitchen for just over an hour(That was a sentence Dean never thought he'd say and never wanted to again) and his older brother's frantic pacing was starting to annoy the usually calm vampires. Pacing was his way of working out his tension; remembering the many times he had worn out the waiting room floors in hospitals around the country whenever little Sammy had broken a bone on a hunt.

After telling Dean everything and explaining the deaths (the vampire's theory was the volturi, trying to cause trouble for them.) the Cullen's seemed content to wait with the worried Winchester while Carlisle worked on Sam. Hearing the kitchen door open eight pairs of eyes hungry for information stared at the man who had opened it. Dean strode purposefully towards the doctor who had taken a step into the room.

"Is he ok? What took you so long?"

"Woah! Do you think I would have come out if your brother wasn't alright?"

Smiling briefly Carlisle carried on

"We had to give him some morphine and re-align one of his ribs but he's fine and should be waking up any moment now."

"Thanks man. I really mean it."

Racing to his brother's side, Dean quickly checked for any bite marks, before concluding his brother was fine. Smiling at the Cullen's outside the door Dean perched on one of the tall bar stools around the kitchen.

"Dean?"

"I'm here Sammy, don't worry. You're all patched up now as well. Courtesy of..." Dean swallowed, took a deep breath and carried on "Carlisle."

Watching his brother trying to avoid the word monster Sam smiled and tried to sit up to talk to his brother easier.

"Aah! Ok bad idea."

Gasping from the sudden pain Sam squeezed his eyes shut, then re-opened them as soon as he felt his big brother's arm on his shoulder, supporting him, just like he always did.

"Thanks Dean"

"Don't mention it. Chick-flick boy!"

Ruffling his hand through his younger brother's hair Dean was stopped by a weak hand and a deadly serious look in Sam's eyes.

"What is it?"

"Dude! Don't touch the hair!"

Hearing the group of vampires outside laughing, Dean helped his brother off the makeshift operating table and onto the floor. Sam's arm around his older brother's for support, the Winchesters headed out the door to thank the vampires.

Noticing Emmett at the side of the door, Dean looked up from helping his brother. As their eyes met, gold into green, a look of understanding passed between them. In that moment Dean forgave the vampire that had hurt his brother realising that he was only trying to protect his family, just as Dean himself did. After acknowledging this with a slight nod Emmett moved out of the way to let the brothers through. Seeing the determined brothers Carlisle smiled then said

"You shouldn't really be up, you'll be needing six weeks bed rest to ensure the rib heals."

Noticing a mischievous glance between the two Winchesters Carlisle carried on

"But I don't think that's going to happen so just try and be careful. That means you as well Dean."

Dean looked down sheepishly as Sam smiled at the doctor.

"Thanks."

"It's my job. And if you're ever in need of help don't hesitate to come here."

"Tha-"

Sam was interrupted from apologising again by Dean practically pushing him out of the door and into the night, where the Impala was waiting for them.

"How did she get here?" exclaimed Dean in surprise. Leaning against the doorframe Edward chucked the keys to the confused Winchester.

"I love your car dude. Thought you'd need it so I drove it here."

Dean was speechless. This monster had driven his car! If it hadn't been for Sam tugging on his shirt sleeve Dean would've killed the vampire there and then. Dropping himself onto the Impala's driving seat Dean muttered

"He drove my car! My baby! Don't worry; I won't let him ever touch you again."

Sam sighed at his brother grumbling and cranked up the-

"Metallica man or you're getting out of my car and walking."


End file.
